


M A N I A

by singing_to_empty_caves



Category: Fall Out Boy, M A N I A - Fall Out Boy (Album)
Genre: Album fic, M A N I A (Album) - Freeform, One Night Stands, Other, uh sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singing_to_empty_caves/pseuds/singing_to_empty_caves
Summary: Keeping other people safe is way more important than a reputation when your own life doesn't matter anyways.





	M A N I A

**Author's Note:**

> Per the norm for my album fics, this is something I wrote while listening to M A N I A once all the way through. It's a first draft, unedited after the album ended, so pardon any mistakes!

It's the first time this week that this has happened, but I'm not shocked that he wakes up first. His soft groan as he runs a hand over his face stirs me halfway to reality.

Light glares down at us from the sky outside the smudged window. It's not exactly the stereotypical run-down motel, but it's halfway there, I decide as I glance over the slightly mismatched furniture.

There's nothing new about this anymore. New rooms, new people, but it's all the same routine in the end. It used to be shameful, but now, I nearly take pride in it.

This is what lost me my marriage, what tore down my reputation. This is what created an image of me that people display as a warning to others.

“Hi…” I hear a soft voice greet me, and that's what wakes me completely.

“Hello,” I return with a gentle smile.

He glances around, then back at me, and looks confused. “Um… what happened last night?”

“What do you think happened?”

He sends a deadpan glare my way. “You know what I think. I don't even remember talking to you, but here we are, in a hotel room. Together.”

“Talk all you want about this whole thing,” I reply, “I honestly don't care.”

“What?”

“You know, when your wife or husband or whoever asks about this. Say it was my fault.”

“But it wasn't.”

I pause for a moment. “What makes you think that?”

“I woke up first.”

“Mhm?”

“And you were next to me.”

“Yeah?”

“But we're both completely dressed.”

I sigh and smile. “I told you last night that I didn't want things to be awkward in the morning, since you seemed pretty shy--”

“You do realize I'm a prostitute, right?”

This brings me to a dead stop. “What?”

“If anyone would've been commanding the situation, it would've been me. Tell me what really happened last night.”

I sit up all the way and let my eyes shut again. “...Someone drugged you. I “took you home” before the assaulter got to you.”

“Do you play hero like this for everybody, or just me?”

I shrug. “As many people as I can. Gives me a bad reputation, but I don't mind. I'd rather keep people safe than keep my image clean.”

He chuckles a little bit at this. “So, how'd you know about the drugs?”

“That person coming after you was pretty slick about it, to be honest. Slipped the bartender some cash to mix it behind the bar. I'd suggest you don't go back to that place ever again, if you can help it; seems pretty sketchy.”

“But you're gonna go back, right? Save more people?”

“Of course! I'm the only one willing, as far as I'm aware.”

He shakes his head. “And what if you get drugged?”

“Then it happens. But I watch my drinks very carefully.”

“So do I.”

“Fair enough. What do you suggest, then?”

“How about we do the whole 'bar-vigilante’ thing together? Watch each other's backs and all.”

I smile at him as he rises to sit beside me and offers a hand. “Deal?”

I shake it. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> M A N I A is too good an album to do it justice in such a short amount of time... I may rewrite this as a decent fic later on.


End file.
